Wireless charging techniques use an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between two or more devices based on inductive coupling. One device is the charging station or platform to generate the electromagnetic field to transmit the power of the generated electromagnetic field. The other device or devices receive(s) the electromagnetic power through resonant inductive coupling and convert the received electromagnetic energy to electrical energy to operate the receiver device or charge its power supply.